I'll Always Be Here, Hikaru
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: It's cute little fan fic between Hikaru and Kaoru, enjoy.


I do not own Hikaru or Kaoru. Or do I own the Host Club, that's Tamaki's. I do not own all of this roleplay, it's a collaboration of a roleplaying site my friend and I own. I play Kaoru and he plays Hikaru. And the OC's are played by others.

I'll Always Be Here, Hikaru

It was a normal day at the Host Club and the twins were upto their normal brotherly love antics, they had just played out one of the their typical client pleasing acts.

Hikaru's evil smirked made way for a sweet smile as he heard the girls cry of joy.

His smile went wider as he slowly released Kaoru, gazing at him. His lips spelled the word 'perfect' without making any sound by it. Kaoru knew what he meant. Lipreading wasn't that hard if you do it properly.  
His eyes eventually slid away and looked at the girls. ''Now ladies, if you will excuse me.'' He smiled sweetly and turned back to walk past Kaoru towards the exit. His eyes reached Kaoru as he beckoned his brother to follow him. It was a fact the Hikaru felt a little ill lately. And he didn't want to tell anyway or he would be surrounded by whole pack of girls trying to comfort him.  
He let out a sigh as he reached the corridor of the large door, leaning against the wall waiting for his brother. It was funny that no-one noticed how pale he was looking. But than again, he always looked quite pale. You just couldn't really tell if he was ill or not. Nevertheless, it was always the best if his brother was with him.  
Kaoru would probably make a whole fuss about it but it was better than having girls echoing the same thing over and over again. That could make a headache even worse. He looked up at Kaoru once he finally managed to make his way to the other side of the room and shook his head lightly.

Kaoru caught his brother looks and he could tell something was wrong.  
He had sensed something was bothering him earlier but he couldn't put his finger on it. But now he was sure of it.  
"Yes, excuse us ladies." he said quickly with a small smile as he followed his twin out to the quiet side of the room. He was too worried about his brother to worry about pleasantries with the clients. His brother came first.  
''Kaoru... I... don't feel so good.'' Hikaru finally telling him what was wrong, Kaoru looked at him with concern. He reached up and felt his twin forehead. He indeed felt feverish which worried Kaoru even more. "Hikaru you feel like you have a fever. What else is bothering you? Is it your stomach or your head?" he asked looking at his twin with genuine concern. He couldn't help feel it, he was so close to Hikaru that whenever he was sick he couldn't help but feel for him.

Koyoku on of Tamaki's regular clients looked at the brothers, then turned to Tamaki, and bowed her head. "I apologize, Tamaki-san, but I think my help may be needed elsewhere." She stood up, then nervously walked over to the brothers, her limbs shaking slighty. "Um...Hikaru-san...If you need any help, I'm a medical student...so...if you like..."

Hikaru looked at his brother with blushing cheeks. Yes, it was most likely a fever. He smiled weakly once he felt his brother's cold hand reaching his forehead. ''I... have this terrible headache. I'm quite dizzy as well. And I feel so warm... like I'm overheated. Feels like I'll faint any minute.'' He closed his eyes half way and shook his head lightly.  
He was never ill. So, why did it had to be now? It was such a beautiful day. And he had such a great time up till now. Maybe it was the food. No, the food here is outstanding. No way it could be poisoned or something. Unless someone tried to make him ill on purpose. But who? As far as he's concerned, he has no enemies nor does he hate people.  
That option would simply be impossible. He ducked his head a bit down and took a deep breath. Slowly feeling himself becoming even warmer.

He looked up once he heard Koyoku's voice, offering him some help. He smiled at her and slowly nodded. ''Yes, I would very much appreciate your help. I think I'll go to the hospital wing to get some rest.''

He sighed and shoved himself off the wall, forcing his feet to start walking. Strange enough it took him a lot of energy to do so. Slow steps echoed down the hall. Why did the hospital wing had to be all the way at the end of the building. He narrowed his eyes and slowed down. Placing his hands on his tummy and slowly falling to the floor. Yes, he simply passed out because his body got too overheated.

"Hikaru wait!" Kaoru said quickly trying to stop his brother from moving but it was too late as he watched him take few steps and faint to the ground. "Hikaru!" he yelled as he rushed to his twin's side. He took off his own coat and placed it gently under Hikaru's head. He knew he should run back inside and get some help but he knew he couldn't leave his dear brother alone like this. "Tono! Kyouya-sempi! Hunni-sempi! Mori-sempi! Come quick! Hikaru, needs help!" He hoped someone heard him yell, as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brother's fevered brow. "Please be okay, Hikaru." he whipsered quietly to his twin as he looked at him very worried.  
Hikaru never got sick like this and that fact scared Kaoru very much. So much so that he hadn't even noticied the young client who had followed them out.

Koyoku kneeled down next to Hikaru, and felt his forehead, withdrawling her hand immedeatly. She picked him up, and stood, her legs a bit shaky. "I'll get him to the hospital wing, Kaoru-san. You can get the others together..."

Hunny heard Kaoru's calls for help so he ran out to do so and gasped when he saw Hikaru. "Kao-chan! What happened to Hika-chan?!" He hugged Bun-bun tightly.

Kaoru turned to Hunny with a very worried expression on his face. "I am not sure, he has a really bad fever. Hunni-sempi, can you do me a favor and go get the others so I can go to the hospital wing with my brother?"  
He hoped Hunny would agree because he really didn't want to leave his brother's side. It would hurt too much, it was bad enough to see Hikaru like this, if Kaoru was forced to leave him it would break his heart.

Hunny nodded. "Okay, Kao-chan!" He headed back inside the host club to inform everyone.  
Koyoku took a few steps towards the hallway, when her chest started to hurt. Her legs were quivering, and her pupils were dilated. She knew she wouldn't get far, but she had to try.

Kaoru looked at her awaken from his quiet worry. She looked like she was struggling carrying him. He hadn't even realized she had picked him up and he knew he was heavy. " Let me take him. He is too heavy for you to carry. Lay him back down and I will pick him up." Kaoru knew it would be tough for him to but it would be easier on her, Hikaru and Kaoru weighed about the same so it would somewhat balance out enough for him to carry his twin.

Koyoku turned to him and smiled. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her, even though she wasn't looking so well. "It's alright, Kaoru-san...I'll be alright...I can carry him. He's not that heavy." She took a few more steps towards the hospital wing, stopping between every step to let the pain in her chest and legs pass.

Hikaru groaned a bit after Koyoko picked him up from the floor. And that was the only thing he said. After that it was quiet as he hung in Koyoko's arms. His arms waving slightly as she made a careful step and his head tilted way back as the sweat on his overheated forehead rolled up towards his hair.

Kaoru wasn't to sure if the girl could handle it but she looked very determined so he let her continue with out anymore fuss. The main focus was just to get Hikaru to the hospital wing.  
He looked at his brother as they continued to walk to the hospital wing and how pathetic he looked laying in Koyoku's arms. "It's okay , Hikaru. I am right here. We will be to the hospital wing really soon and then the nurse can help you get better."  
He wanted to take Hikaru's hand to comfort him but it was impossible to do while he was being carried. All he could do was be by his side while he was being carried.

Koyoku finally managed to get to the hospital wing. She gently set Hikaru on an open bed, careful not to cause him any discomfort, then she sat on a bed nearby, gripping her chest and breathing erratically. However, she refused to leave Hikaru before knowing that he was alright.

When they arrived at the hospital wing and Hikaru was placed on one of the bed, Kaoru was immediately at his bedside. He took one his twin's hands in his and began caressing it gently with his own as he focused all of his attention on Hikaru's gentle face. It was killing Kaoru inside to see his brother like this and he felt responsible for it, blaming himself for no taking better care of him. He hadn't even noticed how winded Koyoko was or the fact that the nurse was no where to be found.

Hikaru groaned a bit and slowly blinked his eyes open. It was as if his brother's warm hand on his made him awake. He blinked a few times to get orientated. He had no idea where he was nor did he knew what happened. It went so fast. After a minute or so he recognized the hospital. Or at least the ceiling. If was different than the other ceilings in the building.  
He groaned again and squeezed Kaoru's hand a bit. A reflex, probably. That's where he noticed that someone was holding his hand. Like he couldn't feel or hear anything before. He slowly turned his head but growled at the headache. Did he really fell that hard on the floor? He blinked his eyes again to get a more detailed view of his brother. Although for a minute there he thought it was the mirror.  
''K..k..kao..ru.'' His throat felt dry although the rest of his body still felt really hot. Or was it even hotter? It was hard to tell. All he knew was that his uniform was really starting to bug him. Like it was glued against his body, slowly suffocating him. He sighed and smiled weakly at his brother, really happy that he was here. He squeezed his brothers hand again and closed his eyes.  
Feeling weaker again. Even keeping his eyes open was too much trouble.

Koyoku turned to the twins, smiling slightly, despite her pain. "It's good that you're feeling better, Hikaru-san..." Her arms were clenched around her stomach, and her legs were shaking a bit.

Relief filled Kaoru's worried heart just a bit when his brother awoke although he could tell something was seriously wrong with him still.  
"It's okay Hikaru. I am right here."Kaoru said gently as he squeezed his brothers hand. He then let go of it and gently placed his hand on Hikaru's fore head. He felt hotter before and more feverish.  
This made Kaoru even more worried. He looked around the room for the nurse just realizing she wasn't there. He turned to Koyoku, with a worried expression. "I know you have done allot for us already but can you please go see if you can find the nurse, Hikaru's fever is really spiking and he may pass out again if we aren't careful."  
He turned back to Hikaru. "Hikaru, I am going to try to get your jacket and shirt off for you. It will make you feel allot better. Work with me if you can." He remember of when they got fevers as kids, the maid alway helped them take off some of their clothes to help them feel cooler. He began unbuttoning Hikaru's jacket.

Koyoku nodded, and stood up, doing her best to ignore her body's best attempts to get her to rest. "It's no problem at all, Kaoru-san." She pulled out a few cold packs, and put one on the back of Hikaru's neck, one on his forehead, and one on his stomach. "This way, hopefully the fever will go down a little bit..."

Hikaru smiled and squeezed his brothers hand again. It made him feel a lot better once he knew Kaoru has been by his side all the time. He nodded and tried to sit up straight once his brother started to unbutton his shirt. But he still felt too weak to sit up. He felt so useless, laying there. He sighed and turned his head once he saw some movement.

It was Koyoko. And she didn't look so well. Hikaru obviously didn't know why but he was sure to ask her. He gave her a sweet smile once she placed a cold pack on the back of his neck, stomach and forehead. That really felt a lot better. He mumbled a soft thank you and looked back at his brother, struggling with his shirt.

Koyoko smiled back, and walked out of the room.

Chidori the nurses's assistant walked out of the backroom and over to a nearby table, not noticing the worried students. He began to rearrange papers and write.Posted by

Koyoku hid all of her earlier symptoms and walked up to Chidori. Her attention needed to be on Hikaru, not herself. She would worry about her own health later. "Please...I need some help...My friend, he's ill."

Chidori easily noticed that Koyoku was hurt, but decided not to mention it. He quickly walked over to the twins and looked at Kaoru. "What seems to be the problem?" He looked at Kaoru's worried face.

Hikaru was so fascinated by his brother's sweetness that he didn't even heard Chidori walking into the room. Until he walked to the twins and asked Kaoru what the problem was. Wasn't it obvious to see that Hikaru was some sort of living firegod at the moment?

Seeing Hikaru smile and him squeeze his hand made Kaoru feel a tiny bit less worried but seeing his twin's smile always made him happy. Hikaru's smiles and feeing his touch always warmed his heart.  
He smiled back at him ith one final squeeze and began steadily working on unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt. He had to make his twin feel better.  
He was completely focused on getting Hikaru's shirt off for him that he jumped slightly when Koyoku returned with ice packs and Chidori.  
He looked up at Chidori with worry in his eyes.  
"Hikaru is really feverish. He is burning up and we don't know why. Can you help him?" Kaoru asked in almost a pleading tone.  
_Please be help him. Please help my dear brother. _He pleaded silently in his mind.

Chidori nodded. He could tell that Kaoru was really worried about his brother's health at the moment. Even though his brother was older than him by alot of years, Chidori knew that he would feel the same way if his brother was hurt. He felt his pain. "I'll be right back." He scurried off to the back room and began to shuffle through the fridge. He returned seconds later with a sports drink and a thermometer. "The first thing we need to do is determine the level of your fever." He put a cover onto the thermometer and placed it into Hikaru's mouth.

Koyoku quietly stepped back and let Chidori handle things. She went to lay down on a spare bed, then all of her symptoms suddenly returned, only much worse. She didn't even have the energy to keep her eyes open or to speak. She was just too weak. It even hurt to breathe.

Hikaru still tried to sit up a bit but his strength was fading away. It already had. He sighed and left his brother with the shirt problem. He smiled at him but looked up once Chidori arrived. It sure felt good to be in the right hands. He carefully watched Chidori as he returned with a sport drink and a thermometer.

For some reason he just had to look aside to see how Koyoku was doing. Not so good actually. He blinked his eyes and coughed to wet his throat. ''Uh... K..koyoku...?'' He wanted to say more but his throat wouldn't let him. His entire body refused to cooperate with him. He looked at Koyoku and back at Chidori. Maybe Koyoku was even feeling worse than Hikaru. Maybe it was best to let Chidori have a look at her first.  
But he was too focused on Hikaru at the moment and so was Kaoru. Neither one of them had eye for something else. And he still couldn't speak properly. Nothing he could do but just to wait...

Koyoku rolled over to face Hikaru, and gave him a warm smile, matching the color of her face, which was going a bit red. " Worry about yourself, Hikaru-san...I'll be fine...Really..."

Kaoru was just about finished unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt when he began trying to speak. Kaoru looked up at his twin from his concentration on his buttons and he could tell he was worried about Koyoku well being. Kaoru glanced over at her and he noticed she didn't look much better but then his brother and maybe worse but when she spoke he understood. Maybe she was in worse shape but she unselfish with how she was feeling to help Hikaru and for that Kaoru was grateful. "Yes Hikaru, relax." Kaoru said as he gently placed his hand on the exposed part of his twin's bare chest. "Everything is okay, once you are feeling better, Chidori will help Koyoku. So don't worry."  
Kaoru found it sweet that Hikaru was worried about Koyoku, a year ago he wouldn't have cared at all. He had always been the more selfish of the two not caring for anyone outside each other although at one point there both like that. Even though Kaoru was the younger of the twins he was the more mature he began to realize there were people that matter besides Hikaru and himself. There was a world outside of themselves and he began to care about them hoping someday his twin would mature enough to see that too. That there were times when it was okay to look outside of their twin world and care about other's wellbeing.  
A small smile played it self across Kaoru's face and he gently caressed Hikaru's skin with his thumb.

The thermometer started to beep. "It says 101.9 degrees Farenheit. Your fever isn't really that bad. You're probably just a bit dehydrated and need rest." He handed Kaoru the sports drink and slowly stood up. "Kaoru, let him drink that, not too much though just about half of the bottle. He can rest here until he feels better. But don't worry, it's just a low fever." He gave Kaoru a kind smile then walked over to a nearby desk and sat the thermometer down.

Koyoku coughed, but did her best to smile at Hikaru. "I'm glad you're alright, Hikaru...I'm fine, don't worry about me...please..." She shivered a bit, then rolled over on her other side. She was starting to get cold.

Hikaru sighed, feeling very tired because of all the commotion. Although he didn't mind. It felt good to be surrounded by people who cared about him. Like Koyoku. She was so nice for him although she suffered extreme pain herself. Hikaru turned again to look at her, smiling. He really felt like he wanted to stand up and help her but his thoughts were broken once he felt a cold hand on his bare chest.  
He blinked his eyes and turned his head to look at his twin. A cold hand felt really nice on his overheated chest. It even made him feel a bit more comfortable. As ever when Kaoru touches him. He narrowed his eyes and smiled at him, turning his head once again to look at Chidori who just gave him valuable information. If his temperature was alright then why did he felt so hot and dizzy?

Nevertheless, he was planning on spending the night in the hospital wing and he wanted for Kaoru to stay too. It was awful to sleep alone. Very awful. Hikaru nodded at Chidori and looked back at his twin. He sighed and forced himself to a smile although he could feel his energy fading away. He placed his left hand on Kaoru's hand, which was on his chest while his other hand placed itself on Kaoru's left cheek, stroking his thumb across the soft skin as he whispered. ''P-please, stay with me...''

Kaoru was glad to know Hikaru's fever wasn't as serious as he thought, it was like a big weight lifted from his shoulders. " I will, Chidori. Thank you for your help."  
He was about to thank Koyoku when he felt Hikaru's soft hand on his cheek. He turned to face Hikaru, eyes wide. Hikaru's touch was always something he couldn't ignore. He listened to his twin's request and then smiled. "Hikaru, why do you even bother to ask. You know I could never leave your side. Not now, not ever." Kaoru sensed Koyoku and Chidori's presence still and it irritated him a bit. He wanted some time with his brother and not in the mood for a client show. He glanced at the clock seeing it was getting really late. _Perfect._ He turned his attention to Chidori and Koyoku hoping his plan would work. "Chidori maybe Koyokyu would be better if you took her home so she can rest in her own bed. It is getting late and there is no reason for you both to stay, Hikaru and I will be fine here by ourselves."

Chidori nodded and walked over to Koyoku's bedside. "Excuse me, it's getting kind of late, and it seems like you need a bit of rest, as well. Would you like a ride home?"

Koyoku nodded, and tried to sit up, but failed. "Yeah...That'd be nice..."

Chidori offered her his hand. "Would you like a piggy back ride? I couldn't possibly let a young lady walk on her own while she's not feeling well."Koyoku nodded, but when she managed to sit up, her blood rushed from her head, and she passed out, one arm dangling off the side of the bed. Chidori sighed. He picked Koyoku up bridal-style and turned towards the twins. "It seemed she's passed out. I'll just go down to the main office and get her address so I can take her home. If you to need anything, my number is on the clipboard that's by the door."

Hikaru smiled at his brother, knowing that he was surprised by the sudden touch although he didn't mind at all. He blinked his eyes and removed his hand from his brother's cheek, looking in worries at Koyoku who just passed out. He bit his lower lip, hoping that everything was gonna be alright with her. Everything was probably alright.  
And she was in good hands. Having Chidori take her home. Hikaru nodded and watched Chidori leave with Koyoku in his arms. He sighed once he heard a click indicating the the door was being shut. Finally it wasn't so crowded anymore. It made him have a slight headache. He blinked his eyes and pushed Kaoru a bit back to sit up straight.  
That was a bit difficult with the lack of strength he had but he really wanted to completely remove his shirt. It was practically glued to his back. He narrowed his eyes and sighed once he managed to sit up. He pulled his shirt out and tossed in onto the floor, laying back onto the bed and pulling the sheets up to his tummy.  
Not further cause he still felt too overheated. He sighed again and looked back at his twin. He was feeling very tired all of a sudden. Very tired. Too tired to even smile at his brother. Well maybe a bit. He placed a warm hand on Kaoru's arm, gazing at him. ''Kaoru... come lie with me please.

Kaoru was glad to finally have some quiet time with his brother, all the commotion was irritating and he was sure Hikaru would start feeling better now it was quiet. He nodded to Hikaru with a smile, it was nothing new or surprising to Kaoru of Hikaru's request. They had been sleeping together since they were really young so it was almost assumed. Kaoru slipped off his jacket and and shirt which being in them all day was beginning to feel uncomfortable to him. Besides being them would raise the body heat and make it worse for Hikaru.  
He slipped under the sheets and cuddled up close enough to Hikaru to comfort him but careful not to make him more feverish.  
He propped his head up with one arm and looked at Hikaru with a bit of concern . "Hikaru? Are you really feeling better?"He asked as he touched his twin's arm gently caressing it in a comforting fashion.

Hikaru smiled and watched his brother taking off his shirt and slipping under the sheets. For a minute there he was afraid that it was gonna be a problem if they would lie close against each other. Hikaru would probably become even hotter, right? He bit his lower lip and couldn't stand the idea of pushing his sweet brother away because it made him feel even worse...  
He blinked his eyes as he felt Kaoru cuddling up close against him and for some reason it didn't made him feel even more hotter at all. It was refreshing in some way. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes and turned over to look at his brother, wrapping an arm around his waist. He nodded and gave his brother a sweet smile.  
''Yes. I'm feeling much better... with being so close to you like this.'' He closed his eyes for a few seconds and shoved a bit closer, nuzzling his face in his twins neck. Now he felt even more tired with being so comfortable. He also felt so safe, like nothing could hurt him if his brother stays with him. He never wanted this to end...

Kaoru felt so much more relieved that Hikaru was feeling better and being close to him wasn't making him worse. "I am glad that you are, Hikaru. Now why don't you try to get some sleep." he said as leaned down and gently kissed Hikaru's soft forehead. He then laid his own head down on the pillow and looked at his twin's gentle face with a smile. He loved being able to be this close to his brother and be able to take care of him like this. It was his way showing how much he loved him.

Hikaru blinked his eyes and looked up. He nodded and narrowed his eyes, making a sweet smile appear once Kaoru placed a soft kiss on his forehead. ''Yes... maybe I should get some sleep.'' He looked back up and placed a hand on his brother's cheek. ''And so should you... you've been taking so good of care of me. You must be tired too.'' He smiled and removed his hand, covering his mouth with it to hide a yawn.  
He closed his eyes and move closer until he felt his twin's chest against his. After that he fell asleep... a very deep sleep. He hadn't slept that good in days, really. He always woke up for some reason. In the middle of the night. Sometimes because his brother was accidental kicking him all the time and sometimes for really no reason.  
Until now of course.

Unfortunately He end up having a bad dream too... it was very vague and so incredibly sad. In it Kaoru had a disease. A terrible disease and after weeks of suffering he died from it. Leaving Hikaru behind in shock. He felt desperate and traumatized and just couldn't believe that his brother was dead. Yet, he was. Then Hikaru went insane and they had to put him in a institution .

Hikaru groaned a bit form having that bad dream when he woke up and eventually he blinked his eyes open. He felt himself gasping as he held tightly onto his brother. He sighed, so relieved that he still had his brother right over here. That's the worst dream he could possibly have, Kaoru dying... He narrowed his eyes as he felt some tears rolling over his face, hugging his brother although he was probably having a much more pleasant dream.

After watching Hikaru drift off to sleep he did to fall into dreamless sleep. Hikaru was right, Kaoru was more tired then he thought and he slept peacefully until he was suddenly jolted awake by his twin's frantic grabbing of him and his gasping. Even though it was dark in the room , Kaoru could tell Hikaru was crying and was terribly upset about something. Kaoru knew something horrible to have happened for him to be like that, Hikaru wasn't one to respond like that. " Don't worry Hikaru, I am right here." he said softly as he held his twin close to him. He reached up and wiped Hikaru's tears from his eyes. "Now tell me what upset you so much, my dear Hikaru."

He sniffed a bit and looked up at his twin although he couldn't see him. He felt a bit better when he felt Kaoru wiping his tears away. ''I... had the most terrible dream..'' He wanted to tell his brother what it was about but the words just didn't wanna leave his lips.  
He was even wondering why he would have such a dream anyway. Maybe because he is so close to his brother. If a dream even makes him crying than what would reality do? Well, something he'd never wanna find out. It was impossible to live without his brother.  
He sniffed a bit more and tightened his grip around his brother that he wondered if it wasn't hurting his twin. ''It.. was about... you, dying.'' He closed his eyes and shook his head. ''It was terrible...''

"Oh Hikaru!"Tears sprung to his own eyes when his twin was finally able to tell him after much struggle what was bothering him.  
Kaoru hugged his brother even closer as his own tears trickled down his face. He felt so bad for his brother the pain pierced at his heart. He never wanted Hikaru to feel such pain, he wanted some way to take away the pain and put it on his own shoulders to bare but he wasn't sure how. Kaoru choked back his tears so he could speak.  
"It's okay Hikaru, it was just a dream. I am here and I am not going to ever leave you. And when we are old and close to death, I pray you go first just so you don't have to go through the pain of losing me. I would rather be the one in pain, my dear brother. It hurts me more to see you like this, I want you to never feel pain."He buried his face in Hikaru's hair and began to weep, his tears wetting his twins hair. "Never Hikaru.. never." He said through his sobs.

Hikaru sniffed once again and looked at his twin with big eyes. So fascinated by his sweetness. A small smile appeared on his face as he nodded. ''Y-you're really too good for me. But... I never want you to leave you alone if I die first.'' He narrowed his eyes, looking at his twin's crying face.

''I could imagine how it would hurt you if I'd die first...'' He shook his head firmly and moved a bit up to give his twin a proper hug, whispering in his ear. ''When the time's ready... let's die together.'' He smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kaoru's cheek. It was lucky that the time of dying was still so far away. Very far away.  
He closed his eyes, hugging his brother close.

"No Hikaru, you are to good for me. I don't deserve such a great big brother and yes Hikaru lets only die together, that way neither one of us will ever be alone." Warmth filled him as he felt his twins soft lips on his cheek, it felt heavenly and so Kaoru returned the favor, placing a kiss on Hikaru's cheek.

"No matter happens though. I'll always be here for you, Hikaru."


End file.
